


how lucky i am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard

by ambrosespellmanz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, how the goodbye scene should've happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosespellmanz/pseuds/ambrosespellmanz
Summary: The day moves faster than she would've liked it to. Or maybe she's thinking about it too much and that's why the days feels short. Or maybe it's just that she's running out of time.





	how lucky i am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard

The day moves faster than she would've liked it to. Or maybe she's thinking about it too much and that's why the days feels short. Or maybe it's just that she's running out of time.

Still, she tries to make the most of the day with all her friends. Sitting with Cheryl and Toni at lunch, partnering with Reggie in Debate class, making amends with Melody and Valerie.

She even spends a hour talking with Pop Tate which now she's thinking about it, she should've done before. That old man was hilarious.

But it still doesn't feel like enough. 

She'll be leaving first thing in the morning so there's no reason to dwell on it.

After she's finished with her food, Josie heads to her room to finish packing.

Her room is almost bare, save for skin and hair care products and jewelry. 

The bed has been stripped down and all her clothes are in suitcases and duffel bags. No posters on the wall anymore either.

She inhales a deep breath and sits down on one of the suitcases, shoulder sagging. 

Josie never thought she'd be less than excited to leave this backwoods town. 

Someone knocks on her door and she looks in that direction to see Kevin standing in the doorway.

“Reggie needs our help with something at La Bonne Nuit.”

She nods, rising to her feet. She's about to ask what it is but changes her mind. Whatever excuse she can use to spend more time with them works for her.

Josie grabs his arm just as they're about to head downstairs to the speakeasy.

“Thanks…for not telling anyone.”

She knows he wasn't happy about keeping it a secret when she asked but she didn't want anyone acting differently from how they usually would.

“No problem.”

Confusion picks at her as they descend further down into the pitch black room.

“Kev, why are the lights off?”

Just as she asked that question, Kevin was reaching behind them to turn them out, revealing all of her friends and a few people from school she's never really talked with before.

“Surprise!”

Josie jumps at the sudden loud noise, hands coming up to cover her mouth as she takes in the scene before her. 

“I may have told everyone.”

Josie looks to Kevin, struggling to find the right words to say.

“I know,” Kevin tells her.

Josie turns back to the crowd and smiles, “What is everyone just standing there for?”

Reggie gives her a small nod, going to turn the music on. Josie thanking Veronica as she hands her a drink.

She spends a hour dancing and drinking, laughing in Sweet Pea's ear as he holds her close as they spin around in circles.

She turns her attention to the stage as Veronica clears her throat.

“I hope everyone is having a great time.”

The speakeasy erupts into cheers and hoots and hollers, Veronica waiting for the noise to die down before continuing.

“In honor of my resident chanteuse leaving town for the big city in less than 12 hours, I was hoping she'd give us one last dazzling performance.”

She shrugs, detaching herself from Sweet Pea then making her way onto the stage.

Josie hugs Veronica tightly, whispering into her ear, “Thanks, Ronnie.”

Veronica gives her a small nod as they pull back, “No problem. So, what song will you be singing?”

Josie pauses as an idea comes to mind, taking a step closer to whisper in Veronica's ear again.

The raven haired girl gives her a knowing look then faces their classmates again, speaking into the microphone, “This one is an original and a classic that I'm sure everyone will appreciate.”

Josie steps towards the microphone, eyes on her friends as she starts singing. Melody rolls her eyes as she recognizes the song, sharing a look with Valerie.

 _Hey!_  
 _Shawty you're my candy girl, the kind with the swirls_  
 _Oh so good, baby out of this world_  
 _Look so sweet, fell in love with your curves_  
 _Everytime you speak conversation like syrup_  
Josie waves for Melody and Valerie to join her onstage. If she was going to sing a Pussycat song, she was going to do it with her girls.

_S-U-G-A-R, you ain't her_   
_Oh, honey honey, put money on that girl_   
_Let's keep it in the circle, you everything I deserve_   
_Baby want your sugar, I'm ready to get served_

Josie twirls Mel around, happy to be back singing with them even if it was just for tonight. It reminded her so much of the old days.

_Sugar! Oh, honey honey_   
_You are my candy girl, and you got me wanting you_   
_Honey! Oh, sugar sugar_   
_You are my candy girl, and you got me wanting you_

Reggie approaches the stage with a few more mics, Josie sending him a gracious nod as Valerie's part comes up. She hands one to her and the other to Mel.

_I saw this girl, I wanna know her name_   
_She got this body, it's driving me insane_   
_'Cus I need a candy girl_   
_Her kisses rock my world_   
_Long legs, brown eyes_   
_Ain't nobody look fancy girl_

Josie glances at Cheryl as she starts rising from her seat.

_Sugar! Oh, honey honey _  
 _You are my candy girl, and you got me wanting you___

Josie trades mics with Melody as she walks across the stage, Cheryl meeting her in the middle.

_Say lil' mama want you do me that favor_   
_I really wanna taste ya_   
_36, 24, 36 flavors_   
_Been around the globe in a laid back nature_   
_Always on my mind shawty be my life savior_

It isn't long before more people walk onto the stage. Veronica and Toni. Trev, Reggie, Archie, and Kevin. She can even see Betty trying to coax her boyfriend into coming up there too.

_Sweet lil thang_   
_Body insane_   
_twerkin' that thang_   
_Brown sugar be the name_   
_Candy girl come get rid of my pain_   
_Think about you all the time_   
_Shawty you should be my dame_

Reggie snatches the microphone abruptly, holding her back with her one arm as she tries to get it back from him.

_Sugar! Oh, honey honey_   
_You are my candy girl and you got me wanting you  
 _Honey! Oh, sugar sugar_  
 _You are my candy girl, and you got me wanting you__

_Looking around at all the smiling faces of her friends, Josie felt a little bit better about leaving in the morning._

__

-

Josie shoves the last box into the backseat of her dad's car, shutting the door as she straightens up.

“I guess that's all of it.” She spins around to face her mom, hands in her jacket pocket, feeling guilty at the expression on her mom’s face, “Please don't cry.”

“I'm allowed,” her mother retorts with a slight miffed expression that slowly shifts into a wistful one. “I remember when you were seven and we bought you your first guitar.”

“I loved that guitar.”

“I know. You didn't put that thing down for weeks.”

Josie wraps her arms around her mom in a warm hug, blinking back her own tears, “Thank you.”

Sierra pulls back reluctantly, placing her hands on Josie's shoulders, “Call me when you make it there.”

“I will.”

Josie walks over to dad who nods to her mom, a slight dismal look in his eyes as his gaze drifts toward Tom.

“Take care of our baby.”

“I will.”

The moment is cut off abruptly at the sound of tires squealing, Josie turning to see Cheryl bending the corner.

She tilts her head to the side as Cheryl parks then exits the car.

“I'm on a schedule, Blossom.”

“Oh please. New York isn't that far away.”

Josie shakes her head, though a fond smile plays on her lips.

“What's that?” She nods to the rectangular thing covered in red wrapping paper in Cheryl's hands.

“A gift from your bestie. Open it.”

“…Okay.” 

Josie throws her friend a suspicious look before taking the gift and tearing the red paper.

Beneath the paper is a wooden photo frame with a picture of her and Cheryl at the pep rally sophomore year. God, that felt like so long ago.

“I know it's not much but we all found out you were leaving yesterday and-”

Josie springs forward, embracing the redhead with a hug, “It's perfect.”

“Really?”

Josie nods, pulling away as the tears begin to fall, “It is.”

Cheryl reluctantly starts taking a few step backs towards her car, “I'll see you later, Josie.”

“Yeah, you will.” 

She watches Cheryl drive away before climbing into the passenger seat of Myles’ car.

Tom, her mom, and Kevin stand on the porch, arms wrapped around one another. Josie waves at them before Myles starts backing out of the driveway.

He stops at the town's sign and turns to look at her, brows arched, “You sure about this?”

“Yeah. I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me smile


End file.
